


Hot Like Onsen

by paperraha67



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperraha67/pseuds/paperraha67
Summary: Wooseok knew it won't be just enjoying onsen together when seungyoun asked him to go late at night.





	Hot Like Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, pardon my shitty grammar. Enjoy!

Finally KCON Thailand day 2 finished and they were getting ready to go back to hotel.

"Wooseok." Seungyoun hurriedly approaching wooseok, "Hey, can I get my airpods?"

Instead of answering the questions wooseok was glaring at him. Seungyoun surely did something that get on wooseok nerve.

"Before the stage I put my airpods in your bag, remember?"

"Your airpods isn't with me."

"Then where?"

"Maybe your seungwoo hyung know where about your airpods."

"What?" He squinted his eyes in confusion while wooseok was leaving him to the car.

"Seungyoun." Seungwoo voice stopped seungyoun from chasing after wooseok.

"Yes hyung?"

"Is this yours?" Seungwoo handed the airpods to seungyoun.

"Oh right, this is mine. Why you have them?"

"Wooseok gave me before, he said to give this to the dummy."

"What??? Dummy???"

The older guy let out a soft chuckle at the reaction, "Did you two fight? He looks pissed."

"No, we are fine though."

"Haha whatever. But seungyoun please be careful of wooseok, he kinda scary when he mad."

***

Even when they arrived at hotel wooseok kept on ignoring and being so cold to seungyoun, no matter how much seungyoun try to make a joke or act ridiculous. But still, seungyoun won't stop until he find out the reason why his boyfriend being all sulky at him.

"Guys guys, please I need your attention." Seungwoo was literally doing a monologue, gathering ten member in one room surely hard, "Dohyon please can you get the pizza later? Seriously eunsang junho can I get your attention please."

"Guys attention, our leader are talking." Finally seungyoun, wooseok and yohan came and they started the meeting. They were talking about the stage and were discussing the mistakes they made today.

"Guys it's really okay if you made a mistakes, just make sure to not get hur-"  
Seungwoo words was cut by the sharp gasp from wooseok.

"Hyung what's wrong, are you okay?" Asked dongpyo.

"I-it's nothing guys, I was too focus and was surprised by seungyoun hand. Hyung, please continue."

After he let an awkward laughed he then glared at seungyoun whose hand was suddenly groping his thigh from the side. Of course seungyoun was smiling at wooseok reaction.

***

They finished the meeting and went to their own room. Wooseok and dohyon were a roommate and dohyon was already sleeping like a baby he is.

When wooseok was about to enter his room, a pair of hand captured his lean body from behind and got a sharp gasped from wooseok.

"I miss you." Said the familiar voice behind him.

Wooseok acted like he tried to broke the hug but deep inside he was enjoying the hug, ugh he miss him too.

"Hey, can you stop ignoring me? You know I can't be at peace if you treat me so cold like that." Seungyoun voice was soft and he was whispering so close to wooseok's ear, "Idk what I did that upset you but hey I'm sorry." Wooseok has a weak spot for soft and clingy seungyoun, actually his anger was faded away once seungyoun talked.

"W-what are you doing? just go to seungwoo hyung just like you did before." 

Then something click in seungyoun mind.

"You look so cute when you get jealous, you know."

Then he spun the shorter guy slowly so they can facing face to face.

He grabbed wooseok's chin and smile, "Want to go to onsen?"

"They have onsen?"

"Yeah."

***

"Cho seungyoun, if you are going to stare at me while I change I better back to my room."

"The mark I left before are still there."

"Huh really?!" Wooseok was checking his side torso in horror.

"Joking."

"Seriously you..." There was this electricity once seungyoun pressed his lips to the side of wooseok torso and started to bite softly.

"Uh seungyoun, we are in the changing room."

"So what?" He quickly moved his body to hug wooseok slender body and dive his lips to wooseok's collarbone.

"Someone might coming...." It was like an automatic for wooseok to throw his head back to gave more access to seungyoun.

"You are right." Seungyoun released the hug.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"You said someone might come. Let's just go inside, we are here to enjoy the onsen anyway. What? Are you upset that I stopped? Wooseokie wants more?"

"Ugh, stop treating me like a baby."

"But you are indeed my baby."

***

Cannot lie but by imagine the moment before made wooseok heartbeat increased and the spot where seungyoun kiss him was still burning.

"... that's why I told him to start taking care of his thing- wait wooseok you're not listening are you?"

"I-i'm listening, w-what do you mean?"

"What are you thinking, wooseok?" There was this change on seungyoun voice as he inched closer to wooseok, "You know I need your attention the most... should I do something to make you focus on me?"

"That's not what you think- ah." 

Seungyoun was softly chewing wooseok collarbone as his hand find it's way to wooseok butt cheek under his towel.

"Seungyoun..."

"Hmmm?" Being the multitasking he was, seungyoun slowly kissing the inch of wooseok beautiful fair skin neck that drove wooseok to the brink of his sanity.

Suddenly wooseok cupped the other guys face and lifted to his eye level, "Hurry up and kiss me, please?"

"On my way princess."

Just like gravity pulling them together, they closed the gap between them.

Wooseok was everything to him and he treasure wooseok so much, it showed at how he softly kissed him and embracing his fragile like figure to make sure that he save around him. But wooseok started to feel greedy, he open his mouth to gave more access. He want to taste seungyoun more and more and seungyoun was nothing but exhilarated.

It went from the soft into an intimate kiss real fast, it was tongue and a few bites sometime. It really turned wooseok on when seungyoun capable of lifting his body to sat on his laps in one smooth movement. They parted to gasped some air and their eyes locked for each other. Their eyes was screaming the need for each other and lust.

"Do me."

"You sure?" 

Wooseok cling his arms on seungyoun's neck then he whispered, "... please..."

Like a cue, seungyoun carefully helped wooseok to set into a comfortable position. 

Like a distraction, seungyoun started to kiss from the chest and continue to crawled up to his neck as he carefully insert two fingers inside wooseok then instantly a sting feeling started to clouded wooseok's mind.

It really drove him crazy as seungyoun nibbled on his sensitive spot (re: nipples) and his breath started to sound heavy.

"Y-youn... not there... please..."

He paused and let out an amusement smirked, "Why? You scared that you might come too fast?"

"Stop teasing me..." 

"Don't act that cute with that erotic face, that drive me crazy." 

Wooseok was three seconds away from hitting seungyoun head.

"I got it baby. Sorry, can you help me with your mouth?"

Like the best baby wooseok took three fingers into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly as he suck on seungyoun fingers. In the other hand seungyoun was watching in awe, witnessed the beautiful man beneath him doing it with his tiny cute lips. He withdraw his fingers away and hurriedly kissed wooseok to his heart content. They parted, locked eyes then seungyoun gave a quick peck to the other lips and smile happily like a lil child.

There was a loud noise of the door open, followed by the noises of guys.

"Yah they really have a huge onsen in here."

"Shit that's minhee voice, I think he come with the other 02." Said seungyoun with serious face.

"Look at the smoke!"

"Let's go!"

Then there was a loud splashed echoed.

"Wooseok hyung?" Said hyeongjun confuse.

"And seungyoun hyung?"

"Haha guys hello." Said them together with a fake laughed.

"We thought we would be the only one using the onsen."

"It's almost midnight, no wonder you thought so."

"Well, the more the merrier."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Do you guys want more rated seungsook?
> 
> Can anyone guess the reason why woosoek angry at seungyoun?
> 
> Btw i make hwangmini social media au in my twitter too, so don't forget to drop by @/itspaper1


End file.
